It has become well established that there are major public health benefits from regular endoscopic examinations as an aid to the early detection and treatment of disease of internal structures such as the alimentary and excretory canals and airways, e.g., the colon, esophagus, stomach, urethra, bladder, ureter, kidney, lungs, bronchi, uterus and other organ systems. A conventional imaging endoscope used for such procedures comprises a flexible tube with a fiber optic light guide that directs illuminating light from an external light source to the distal tip where it illuminates the region (i.e., tissue, occlusive objects) to be examined. Frequently, additional optical components are incorporated to adjust the spread of the light exiting the fiber bundle and the distal tip. An objective lens and fiber optic imaging light guide communicating with a camera at the proximal end of the endoscope, or an imaging camera chip at the distal tip, produce an image that is displayed to the operator. In addition, most endoscopes include one or more working channels through which medical devices such as biopsy forceps, snares, fulguration probes, and other tools may be passed.
Navigation of the endoscope through complex and tortuous paths is critical to success of the examination with minimum pain, side effects, risk, or sedation to the patient. To this end, modern endoscopes include means for deflecting the distal tip of the endoscope to follow the pathway of the structure under examination, with minimum deflection or friction force upon the surrounding tissue, and to survey targeted examination sites. Control cables similar to bicycle brake cables are carried within the endoscope body in order to connect a flexible portion of the distal end to a set of control knobs at the proximal endoscope handle. By manipulating the control knobs, the operator is able to steer the endoscope during insertion and direct it to a region of interest, in spite of the limitations of such traditional control systems, which may be bulky, somewhat non-intuitive, and friction-limited. Common operator complaints about traditional endoscopes include their limited flexibility, limited column strength, and limited operator control of stiffness along the endoscope length.
For example, conventional, flexible endoscopes are expensive medical devices costing in the range of $25,000, and much more with the associated operator console. The endoscope is expensive because it includes expensive piece parts and requires laborious hand assembly. Because of the expense, these endoscopes are built to withstand repeated disinfections and use upon many patients. Conventional endoscopes are generally built of strong composite structures typically containing metals and plastics that do not degrade under reprocessing. These material structures decrease the flexibility of the endoscope and can compromise patient comfort. Furthermore, conventional endoscopes are complex and fragile instruments that frequently need expensive repair as a result of damage during use or during a disinfection procedure.
To overcome these and other problems, the development of a low cost endoscope would allow endoscopes to be used for a single procedure and then disposed, eliminating the need for preparation and cleaning and increasing the total volume of endoscopes required. This larger volume would enable the manufacturer to achieve economies of scale and to incorporate manufacturing methods that are not economical when used in current volumes and are only economical in large volumes (100,000 units/per year). The low cost endoscope should be packaged sterile or disinfected and be capable of being used for a single procedure without endoscope preparation and then discarded. The endoscope should include one or more of the following features: better navigation and tracking, a superior interface with the operator, improved access by reduced frictional forces upon the lumenal tissue, increased patient comfort, greater clinical productivity and patient throughput than is currently available with a conventional endoscope, a lower risk of cross-contamination and the ability to be used across more procedures.